Untitled (For now)
by Spongebob Freak
Summary: This is about Gohan when he's 15. He meets a girl who is very mystical. New Foes! LOTS OF MISCHIEF from Goten! So please give my fanfic a shot. Please read, enjoy, and review~
1. The Mystery

Chapter 1  
*The Mystery *

  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!! I REAALLLLYYYY WAAAANNNTT TOOOO THOUGH!! Ok anyhoo, This story takes place between the 7-year period. Gohan is 15 and Goten is 4. ChiChi is well... uh... how old is ChiChi?  
  
BOOM!  
"What the?" Gohan yelled as he looked out his window into the night sky. _Am I dreaming? Did nobody else hear that? Or feel that ki?_ Gohan thought to himself. He looked at his brother Goten who was sleeping peacefully, like nothing happened. "I must be dreaming." Gohan whispered falling back into his pillow.  
  


**The Next Day**

  
"What was that?" Gohan thought out loud in his room.  
"What was what?" giggled a small voice underneath him.  
"AHH! Goten what are you doing under my chair?!"  
"Looking...."  
"FOR WHAT?!"  
"Dunno..."  
"ARGH! GOTEN!! Just leave 'k?"  
"Sheesh, just because-" Gohan didn't catch the last part because his 4 year old brother left the room. Gohan turned back to his blank notebook and began to sketch his best friend Piccolo. He laughed at his drawing because Piccolo's head looked like a peanut.  
"GOHAN! COULD YOU COME HERE PLEASE?!" his mother screeched.  
"YEAH! HANG ON!" he called back shutting his notebook and going into the kitchen.  
"What do you need mom?"  
"Can you go out and get some firewood?"  
"Sure, while I'm out there, can I train for the Tenkaichi Budoukai?"  
"Hai, just don't be out too late."  
_Yes,_ Gohan thought, _now I can test out my new technique!_  
Gohan raced out the door to find some good firewood. He was done with getting firewood in about five minutes. When he was done, he dashed to his favorite training spot. When he arrived, he sighed and said, "Ah, nothing but peace, quiet, and-"  
"ME!"  
Gohan spun around to see his little brother riding Kinto'un.[1]  
"Heh, heh," Goten laughed with a huge smile on his face.  
"GOTEN! Get out of here!!"  
"Why?"  
" 'Cause I'm going to train!"  
"FINE, but I'm going to raid your room as usual."  
"Fine."  
"M'k, BYE GOHAN!"  
_Phew, finally the squirt's gone!_  
Gohan turned SS and began to train.  
  


**5 hours later after gruesome training**

  
_Ugh, Mom'll freak if I come into the house all sweaty and smelly. Better go swimming and catch a fish for dinner._  
With that in his mind, Gohan dashed to the nearest stream. "Ah, I can't wait!" he jumped right in and started exploring underwater. [2] While he was swimming, he was thinking of the previous night's event. Gohan closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw another pair right in front of him.  
"BLAHHH!" Gohan cried underwater.  
"GACK!" he gasped realizing he swallowed water.  
He swam to the surface pulling up the thing with eyes with him. Once Gohan reached the surface, he bellowed at the thing with the eyes.  
"GOTEN! I thought I told you to go home!! You scared me HALF TO DEATH!!!" [3]  
"Sorry Gohan, mom told me to tell you to catch a fish for dinner!"  
"Ok! I will then!"  
"Oh, uh, Gohan?"  
"What?!"  
"Did I scare you half to death this morning?"  
"Yes... why?"  
"Well, if I scared you half to death this morning and half to death right now, wouldn't you be dead?" Goten laughed.  
"GOTEN!!!" Gohan yelled dunking his younger brother underwater.  
SPLOOSH! Goten popped back out and flew away on Kinto'un yelling "I'M TELLING MOM!!!"  
"Man, Goten can get SO annoying!"  
Gohan got out of the water and began walking along the banks looking for a fish.  
"AHA! I've got you!" Gohan cried, diving into the water after a giant fish.  
  


**10 minutes later after splashing, struggling, and a victory**

  
"YES! I hit the jackpot!" Gohan exclaimed hauling a giant fish to the shore.  
"Phew! Time for a break!" Gohan sighed plopping down next to his precious fish.  
  


**30 minutes after Gohan's nap** [4]

  
"Hmmm?" Gohan awoke to the sound of splashing. _What's that noise?_ Gohan thought, walking down the bank. Gohan strained to hear, but the splashing had stopped. Gohan kept walking, looking for whatever caused the splashing.  
"WHOA!" Gohan yelled.  
Because on the other bank was a female body halfway out of the water. Gohan leaped over the stream and instantly checked the pulse.  
"Good, it's still there."  
Gohan snatched up the teen and his fish and flew back home at top speed.  
  


**Back at the Son household**

  
"MOM! GOHAN DUNKED ME!" Goten yelled barging into the house.  
"And you didn't do anything to provoke him?"  
"Nope, all I did was kill him." "NANI?!?!" ChiChi screamed.  
Goten ran out of the room in hysterics.  
ChiChi stared at her second born as he ran out of the kitchen.  
"He better not have done anything too stupid," ChiChi sighed, turning back to her soup for that night's dinner. _Speaking of dinner... Where's Gohan? He should be home by now... hmmm._ ChiChi thought to herself.  
"MOM!!" Goten yelled.  
_Now what?_ "What's wrong?" she called back.  
"GOHAN'S COMIN' HOME!! I CAN SEE HIM. HE'S CARRYING TWO BIG FISHIES!!"  
ChiChi turned and looked out the window. She certainly could tell one was a fish but the other "fish" was a... what was it?  
"NANI?! THAT'S A HUMAN!" she gasped running outside yelling, "GOHAN?? WHO IS THAT?!?!?!"  
Gohan landed while explaining to his fear-stricken mother what had happened down by the stream.  
"Well don't just leave her outside! Give her to me, I'll give her a bath, and put her in my room!" ChiChi snatched the body from Gohan's arms and ran inside.  
"Uh..." Gohan stood there in awe.  
"OOOOOOO, Gohan's in trouble!!!" Goten yelled from right next to him.  
"NANI?! Oh, Goten, it's just you. You scared me half to death!"  
"So does that mean-"  
"Not another word squirt." Gohan growled, putting a hand over his little brother's mouth.  
  
  
A/N: Sooooo? What did you think? Do you like it? E-mail me telling me if you liked it at anniK40@aol.com. Make the subject of the letter say "Review to Fanfic" Well, sorry for such a short chapter. I'll try to write more next chapter.  
~~PLEASE REVIEW~~  
  
[1:] Is that how you spell it? I'm probably wrong.  
[2:] He's exploring because we all know that Saiyans can hold their breath underwater for very LONG periods of time.  
[3:] Goten sure likes to annoy Gohan!  
[4:] Yes, I know, I have a lot of time frames.  
  
Preview: Next chapter we find out who this mysterious person (and a HUGE secret about her) is and you expect more mischief from Goten!!  
  


~~*~~


	2. The Mysterious Girl

Chapter 2  
*The Mysterious Girl*

  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in DBZ.  
  
Goten crept down the hallway to bathroom. _Why did mom have to lock the door?? I wanna know what's going on!! Gohan or mom won't tell me!! Grrrr..._  
Goten squatted down and peered through the crack underneath the door to see.  
"Hmm... what's going on?" Goten whispered.  
"What are you doing?"  
"AH! Oh, uh, hi Gohan! I was just... uh... trying out a new... EXERCISE!! Yeah that's it, an exercise!"  
"Does this exercise include sticking your butt into the air while looking under the bathroom door?"  
"Uh...GOTTA GO!!" With that Goten dashed down the hallway, snatched up the telephone, and ran outside.  
"Whoa, I've never seen Goten do that..."  
"Gohan? Are you out there? Can you get some clean clothes from my room, a clean towel, and a bar of soap?" ChiChi yelled from inside the bathroom.  
"Yeah, hang on mom!" he yelled back. On the way to his mom's room, Gohan could hear a faint voice saying, "Oh no Mrs. ChiChi, please, that's too much. I'm fine, really."  
_Whoa, that must be the girl!_  
He got the stuff his mom wanted and knocked on the door.  
"Gohan? Is that you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok, just leave it there and go study!" ChiChi half demanded. Gohan put down the stuff and slowly walked away. Gohan went into his room and sat down. He stared at the math problems. *Sigh* _I wish mom would tell me what's going on..._  
  


**Outside with Goten**

  
"Hmm... What was Trunks' number again? Uh... Oh yeah! Maybe Trunks knows what's going on..."  
RING RING RIN-  
"What do you want?" a raspy voice demanded.  
"OH HI MR. PICCOLO!! WHATCHA DOIN' AT TRUNKS' HOUSE?" Goten squealed.  
"I AM NOT THAT GOD DAMNED NAMEKIAN!!" bellowed the voice.  
"EEP! Uh, sorry Mr. Vegeta sir. Is Trunks there?"  
"You must be Kakarott's brat huh? Hang on."  
_Oh man. What did I do to make him so mad?_ Goten thought.  
"Hello?"  
"Oh, hi Trunks! Your dad's kinda grumpy today..."  
"Well, if you hadn't called him a Namekian, he wouldn't have been so mad."  
"WELL SORRY! I was just wondering; do you anything about a half dead body being thrown in a river?"  
"COOL! YOU FOUND A HALF DEAD-"  
"SHHH Trunks!! QUIET!!"  
"Sorry, but no, I haven't seen or known about any dead body."  
"Oh, ok... BYE TRUNKS!"  
"Wait! Got-"  
Beep  
"Darn, I thought Trunks knew! I'm clueless!!"  
  


**Back Inside with ChiChi, Gohan, and some person...**

  
Gohan snapped up listening for more. _That has to be her! I'll just pretend to get a snack... and I guess I'll know where to go from there._ Gohan got up and walked towards the kitchen. He entered and saw a light-purpled-haired teenage girl sitting at the table. Their eyes met and the looked at each other. While he looked at her, he saw a dragon necklace that was black on one side and silver on the other.  
BAM, Goten slammed the door.  
"OO! Trunks is suppose to know EVERYTHING! AGH!" Goten stormed into the room and sat next to the girl. Gohan and her eye connection broke when Goten stormed in. Goten sat next to her and smiled, "Wow, you sure are pretty!"  
"Thank you," she whispered softly.  
"OOO! GOHAN! I'M TELLING MOM! YOU WERE LOOKIN' AT HER BOOBIES!" Goten yelled.  
Gohan blushed furiously, "I AM NOT LOOKING AT HER- uh- WELL, THAT IS NOT THE POINT! ARGH!! GOTEN!!!!" Gohan yelled, chasing after his little brother who was laughing his head off.  
She smiled and thought to herself. _Wow that guy was sooo hot! He must work out a lot; those muscles! Heh, his little brother is such a cutie! And pretty funny._  
"Hiryuu? Are you ok? I'm sure the boys scared you," ChiChi said softly, walking into the room.  
"Oh, no, I'm fine. They are the funniest two I've seen in my life," Hiryuu replied.  
"Yeah, they sure are."  
"Say, who's the oldest one?"  
"Oh that's Gohan, he's usually pretty polite."  
"Gohan...I've heard that name before..."  
"Really? Do you know any martial arts?"  
"Yes."  
"My Husband, Gohan, and Goten all know martial arts! Gohan is very strong!"  
"Wow! Really!" Hiryuu exclaimed.  
"MOM! Can I go out and train again for the T.B?" Gohan yelled coming into the room.  
"Yes you may, but you have to take Hiryuu with you," ChiChi replied.  
"Fine," Gohan whined. "Come on... what's your name again?"  
"Hiryuu."  
"Ok, Hiryuu, follow me," Gohan dashed out the door at a normal running speed. Surprisingly, she kept up with him without any trouble. _Hmm... Better turn it up a notch._  
"Hey Gohan..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Can we stop running for a sec?"  
_Aha, so she was just trying to be able to run that fast._ "Sure, why?"  
"Your mother told me you were strong. And when I first saw you I felt your ki. So I think you're just running slow because you don't want to show me your true power. Believe me, just because I'm a girl doesn't make me a weakling. You'd be surprised at my power."  
_WHOA! She wants to see me run my fastest? My true power? Oh no..._ "Uh, Hiryuu, if you want to see me run my fastest, you won't be able to catch up..."  
"Oh yeah? Just try me!"  
_Gosh, now she's starting to sound like Bulma!_ *Sigh* "Fine, have it your way." Gohan took a running stance. "Are you positive you want me to do this?"  
"Yes," she replied confidently.  
"Alright..." With that Gohan sprung up and dashed away. Everything around him became a blur. Gohan turned around and looked beside him. _AHH! She's right next to me, running at the same speed! I underestimated her!_ The both kept running and running, every now and then, Gohan would glance at Hiryuu to see if she was keeping up. One time he could have sworn she was smirking. Gohan slammed on the brakes. "Ahh! Here we are! My favorite training spot!"  
"Oh whatever, show me your real power. I doubt it's anything like mine. Wait, let me go first! I'll surprise you." Hiryuu closed her eyes and a dark purple aura surrounded her. The dragon necklace she was wearing rose and began to get its own aura. The sky darkened, blue lighting bolts flashed around her and the sky. Soon sparks were flying from her body. She opened her eyes; she showed no emotion in them. All Gohan saw in her was an evil presence. Gohan watched in horror, while backing away, as her ponytail and two small strands of hair slowly began to rise.  
"No! This can't be... she's a, she's a, she's a, a, a, a, SUPER SAIYAN!"  
Slowly the sky returned to normal, her eyes went back to normal, but the purple aura still surrounded her.  
"Well Gohan? Is this good enough for you?" Hiryuu asked in a voice unlike her own.  
"Hiryuu..." Gohan stared at her. He stared deep into her eyes. He saw something else in them than what he had seen earlier. Something more ominous. Then he noticed her dragon necklace was still floating, but it was shaking violently. Hiryuu was still standing there smirking.  
"Gohan, show me your power!" she yelled.  
"Hiryuu... what happened?"  
"SHUT UP! Nothing changed! Now just transform!"  
Gohan had a look of awe and confusion on his face, but it changed to a smirk also.  
"All right, you asked for it!" This time Gohan let out a cry and began to go Super. His hair rose and turned golden. His eyes went from dark to jade. Then he had a yellow aura surrounding him.  
"Impressive, but can you beat this?" Hiryuu smirked. She launched herself off the ground and into the air.  
"Come catch me if you can Gohan!" she called from above. Gohan shot up into the air and followed Hiryuu not to close behind. She stopped in mid air. Gohan stopped 10 feet away. She slowly brought her hands over her head. Gohan watched.  
_Nande? Her necklace has been shaking the whole time..._  
She yelled out "BLACK DRAGON!" the sky turned black again and her necklace shot out streams of black. The streams went onto her hands. She smirked again as more and more streams gathered in her hands.  
"Well Gohan? Still think I'm a weakling?" she cried out. Gohan continued to watch her necklace. It suddenly flipped over to the silver side.  
"What? NO!" Hiryuu cried. Her eyes blanked out and she became limp. The sky stayed black however.  
_Muhahahahahahahahaha! Finally I've got you Hiryuu!_ An ominous voice said, echoing around. Slowly a black, rope-like thing shot out, wrapped its self around Hiryuu's neck, and began to pull her away.  
"Nani! No, Hiryuu!" Gohan blasted off, grabbed the rope around Hiryuu's neck, and blasted it. The rope kept on flying, trying to attach to Hiryuu, but Gohan deflected it, now holding an unconscious Hiryuu in his arms. Part of the black rope was still around her neck, and it slowly shriveled up and melted away. Gohan looked at Hiryuu.  
_Why did her necklace flip over to the silver side?_ Gohan thought. He slowly began to descend from the air, and began a walk for home.  
  
  
A/N: Whoa! That was so cool! I even surprised my self, writing that! Please review if you liked this chapter! Yeah, I know, I kind of write short chapters, but that's OK, right? Well see ya next time on my Dragonball Z fanfic!!  
Oh, if you want to tell me something about this story write to me at anniK40@aol.com Title the email "Your Fanfic!" or something like that so I know what it is! Sayonara!  
  


~~*~~


End file.
